


Custom of the Coast

by JadeFlicker



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime Crossover - Freeform, Covert Operation, Gen, Gratuitous Original Characters, I needed MORE people for Luffy to inspire, Island Adventure Setting, LawLu relationship can be read either or, Luffy being inspiring, Marines, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Multiple lines of story, Nakamaship, New island adventure, One Piece Movie Writing Attempt, One Piece World Setting, Original Marine Characters, Pirates, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFlicker/pseuds/JadeFlicker
Summary: Custom of the Coast: The name of the code of conduct for the governing pirates. This code provides "rules for discipline, division of stolen goods, and compensation for injured pirates" (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirate_code). It is a contract of agreement that became its own authority independent of any nation.Who wants to guess exactly how well the Straw Hats follows this "code of conduct"?And who wants to guess who the poor suckers who get dragged into this mess are?SPOILER: Everyone. The answer is EVERYONE.





	Custom of the Coast

**Author's Note:**

> It's started. It's finally started.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who participated in the Custom of the Coast (aka. my attempt at writing a One Piece movie but on anime steroids) voting. Through votes contributed through AO3, Tumblr, and various individuals through other social media means, you can probably now see who that mysterious 4th party/3rd fandom is.
> 
> Warning: I don't own One Piece, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, or Black Butler. However, as this was my attempt at a One Piece movie format, I had to create a truly gratuitous amount of OCs for functionality. You have been warned. Beware.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Additionally, warning you now. There are three original Marine characters in this story. One's a deserter, one's an antagonist, and the third's an antagonist/asshole. I tried my best to handle this appropriately. If you read something off (ex. misused title), please feel free to inform me and I will change the incorrect information.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Would recommend you read For What It's Worth for some context, but not strictly needed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

_“The Reverie was a disaster!”_

Her senses were stretched to the utmost. Observation Haki registered both the intent to kill as well as the intent to capture closing in around her. When triggers were pulled, she could practically _feel_ it against her skin; could trace the paths the bullets flying past like the ripples of waves splashing against her from every direction.

 

It was a confusing mess of information that needed to be taken apart and interpreted in bare milliseconds to be of any use, but she was an old hat at this.

 

(An old soldier now.)

 

She used Geppo as soon as she rounded a corner, misleading the current team of pursuers into a dark, dead-end as she took to the rooftops.

 

But what she wouldn’t give to have a field partner she trusted intrinsically who was actually _good_ with Observation Haki. She’d once looked into taking on one of Garp’s students, but he (like many) didn’t have the right kind of mindset for this line of work. Not that the old dog would let her anyways, protective as he was with his personal protégés.

_“This is more than a coincidence,” one of the imperious old men huffed. “You saw their reaction when Straw Hat Luffy was mentioned. The Nefertari, Neptune, Elizabello, Dalton, and Dold were all reluctant or downright refused to go after him! Then you have the useless ones like Sterry and Wapol who are too_ afraid _for any kind of confrontation with the Straw Hats!”_

_“Monkey D. Luffy…,” another old man in a black suit growled the name ominously. “What a dangerous man. Bad enough he seems to have gotten his hands on half the Road Poneglyphs, outmaneuvered most of the Warlords as well as **half** of the Emperors, and now he’s influencing countries! The longer he runs loose, the more allies he gathers! _This cannot stand! _”_

 

Honestly, she should have retired years ago. As a literal rule, intelligence officers didn’t live long. It was a downright miracle she had lived long enough for half her hair to turn white-gray and for wrinkles to develop on her face and hands. So really: too old to be dealing with this shit.

 

Abruptly pulling up short after dropping into another alleyway, she pressed herself into the shadows as a swarm of Marines stampeded past her. Sloppy, but fortunate. She didn’t want to kill other Marines unless or until it became absolutely necessary.

_“More research has been done on the subject,” a masked CP agent in white reported. “It has been confirmed that there is a connection between ‘Straw Hat’ Monkey D. Luffy and Emperor ‘Red-Hair’ Shanks. The proof being the aforementioned straw hat, which was formerly one of the pirate Shank’s treasured possessions.” The agent paused and, for a few seconds, the only sound in the room was the gentle flipping of pages. “We’ve also confirmed previous reports that Gol D. Ace, then known as Portgas, made contact with Emperor ‘Red-Hair Shanks at XX-XX-XXXX. A former member of the Spade Pirates, the crew captained by Gol D. Roger’s late son, shared that the Pirate King’s son had approached the Red Emperor peacefully in order to thank the man for saving his younger brother’s life.”_

_“That younger brother being Dragon’s son,” one of the Elder Stars hummed thoughtfully._

_“Correct,” the agent confirmed. “The Revolutionary Chief of Staff Sabo has claimed to be an adopted third brother. This must still be confirmed, but as of yet, no one of merit is contesting this. Whatever the case, he claims that he will back Monkey D. Luffy in any major future conflict.”_

_“I see,” another of the elderly men mused grimly. “So once again, we have an impudent brat who doesn’t know his place, but is simultaneously connected to major players in the New World.”_

_“Gentlemen,” the foremost elder in white spoke. “It seems we might once again need to arrange for a smaller fish to bait the bigger ones.”_

She’d always kept her dull hair at a neutral length, nothing like the dramatic, regrettable haircuts she sported in her youth. Short enough to not get in the way, long enough in the back that to tie it in a short ponytail or let it down in order to pass as a typical female civilian. Looking at her dull, broad face, she grimaced at herself in the bathroom mirror as she arranged for her gray and white hairs to be more prominent. Any remaining dark hair was clipped back to be hidden by the hood. Not that she had ever been a looker (she was used _for_ her ordinary features to pass unnoticed), but even she didn’t like being reminded that she had gone so gray when she hadn’t even reached 40 yet.

 

“Portai-Portai,” she exhaled heavily. It was more a movement to focus than anything else, to re-center herself. The past few days had been…rough. “Closet.”

 

In the reflection, the irises of the dark eyes staring back started glowing white, ringed by a wispy, wavering, _vivid_ purple. A second later, each diverged into two separate but overlapping sets of irises and pupils before the reflection disappeared…

 

_Bloop!_

 

As the same purple-ringed white light bloomed over the sink mirror, washing over the rectangular surface.

 

Her “closet” opened, she reached in, her arm disappearing in the light. Twenty years and you’d think she’d be used to the feeling of pins and needles whenever passing through a portal. But some things never changed, and neither did the feeling that something was being pulled out of her pores at whatever points her skin touched the light.

 

Pulling the needed clothes out, a folder tumbled out from the folds. She’d forgotten that she had wrapped it in this garment before she’d stuffed the bundle in before. Pages scattered sharply across the tiles and she bent down to shuffle it back together. Wouldn’t do for whatever poor civilian who happened to own this 5th-floor bathroom to find classified paperwork when they needed to take a piss.

_Am I right to assume that you want to once again use the execution of a key figure to start a war?”_

_“You have to admit, at this point, the execution of Monkey D. Luffy will draw a good deal of rats from their holes.”_

_“The causalities of Marines—"_

_“Regrettable, but necessary.”_

 

**Name: Commodore Manrisou**

**Marine Number: 01745**

**Status: Traitor**

**Orders: Kill on sight**

**Age: 38 years**

**Warning: Devil Fruit User**

 

A black and white and gray picture of herself (another reflection) stared back before she threw it and the rest of the papers back into her “closet”.

_“They won’t fall for the same trap.”_

_“We don’t need them to fall for it. We just need them to walk into it.”_

_“But a different set-up perhaps,” the pudgiest elder intervened, smoothing rising tensions. “A different location and a different plan with the same strategy.”_

_The others turned to him, but it was the same tall elder that asked, “Where were you thinking?”_

_The elder twisted his cane as he hummed, “Vice Admiral Komei has developed a plan to capture that damn Straw Hat ingrate. And after he has…” Tapping his against the marble floor decisively, he harrumphed. “This brat wants so badly to be Pirate King?” He swept an intent, pointed look around the circle of his compatriots. “Then let the execution be at Loguetown.”_

_“With all the civilians?”_

_“The resulting battle will have many casualties.”_

_“I see,” the stately elder in white nodded grimly. “This will not only deal with the pirate scum who dare raise their heads but also this… **growing faction** of small kings. They seem to hold the Straw Hat so precious, then let them see the destruction wrought by pirates, and be reminded exactly what the World Government protects them from.” The bald man looked over to the agent standing behind him. “Arrange for the execution to be a public event and a war.”_

 

“Have you seen this woman?”

 

The Marine soldier waited as patiently as he could for the hunched over, elderly woman to examine the photo. Ragged strands of gray and white hair fell out from the hood of the cloak, and all he could see was the lined mouth, a flat nose, and wrinkled cheeks of a wide, round face. The woman sucked in her bottom lip and chewed thoughtfully as they leisurely studied the picture he held. He wanted to urge her on, but his commanding officer had emphasized that there was a _reason_ higher-ups had refused to issue a wanted poster.

 

Then again, what Marine wanted to admit that they were hunting one of their own traitors?

 

“No, I’m afraid I haven’t noticed anyone like this around. And I know everyone around here,” the tottering, old woman finally admitted. “My! And you said she’s running around here? Is she dangerous?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered, already tucking the photo away. He’d try the next street. “She’s a Devil Fruit User, so please be careful.”

 

“Oh dear! Then I do hope you catch her!”

 

“Of course, ma’am,” he nodded sharply. “You can count on us Marines!”

 

_“Vice Admiral Komei, did you say?”_

_“Along with members of the CP0.”_

_“Yes,” “That would be wise. Straw Hat Luffy always seems to have allies rise to his defense. We must account for the unpredictability of those who bear the name of D.”_

_“Then all his allies will be destroyed. Foremost must be his most upfront ally, Trafalgar Law,” counseled yet another Elder. “Another Warlord that played us as fools. Not to mention, he is the reason Straw Hat even survived the War of the Best. It’s been proven that we can take no chances if we want to our plan to succeed.”_

_“Where did you say they were?”_

 

_“A very interesting, cheeky island,” the one who nominated the plan in the first place answered. “An island which, until recently, neither we nor the Navy nor any branches of the CP has been able to reach. Or if they have, they either didn’t return or weren’t able to divulge any information upon return.”_

Upon reaching the docks, the elderly woman slipped behind a pile of crates as the roll of a horn announced one of the battle-class cruiser’s departures. No one paid any attention to the crawling pace of the old lady. This town was normally a quiet, fishing establishment and she wouldn’t be the first old fisherwoman coming down to the docks to tend to business. They didn’t tend to give a fuck in Marines had temporarily overtaken their harbor.

 

No one noticed the faint flash of white light the crates a few minutes later, something that could easily be excused as the light of the sunset off the sea.

 

Half a second later, the same old woman was clinging to the side of the Marine cruiser just as it left the mouth of the harbor in a weirdly spry matter. The wind that shrieked past ripped her hood right off her head and some of the pins out of her hair, but she managed. Her feet were braced mere feet above the seastone layer of the hull as well as the ocean spray, gripping onto handheld pickaxes that dug into the line of the wood. 

 

She didn’t have much time. She’d pried the information out too late.

 

Things were already in motion. The most viable plan at this point was to take out Straw Hat Luffy, and while she’s at it, maybe also eliminate La—

 

The wide, toothy smile of a stupid, _stupid_ face flashed like a physical thing across her vision. Genuine and suitably clown-like for a guy who always tended to end up on his ass or tripping over gangly, stork-like legs.

 

Hate filled eyes of a small boy in a spotted hat glared up at her. A reflection.

 

She tch’ed to herself.

 

She let go of both the line of thought as well as the pickaxes…

 

_“What changed?”_

_“One of the natives reached out. Apparently, they are willing to let us in the name of wiping out the pirate infestation on the island. They seem to think themselves capable of reclaiming it afterward.”_

_“I see…So we will have forces mobilized to that place, will we?”_

“ _Yes,” the elder hummed. “We will have all the appropriate forces mobilized to that curious little hovel they call…”_

 

And fell through a portal right before she hit the water. She landed upon a floating patch of ground ringed by the wispy purple light, mere inches above the tumultuous waves.

 

No longer needing to pretend she was decrepit, she bouncing on her toes a couple of times and shaking her arms loose, she cracked her neck casually as she focused. She glanced at where the sun currently was and coordinated herself. Wouldn’t do for her to miss her destination.

 

“Okay,” she exhaled once.

 

“Okay,” she exhaled twice.

 

“ _Hallway_ ,” she exhaled thrice as a series of portals bloomed in front of her. A few miles away, in the farthest distance, she could see a dot of white flickered to existence. Once she passed through it in a run, she’d create another one. And another. And another.

 

It would be tiring, but she would do what she must. To save lives…

 

_“The Island of Nassau.”_

She needed to kill Straw Hat Luffy.


End file.
